A Special X'mas gift
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Hiei,Kurama WAFFy X'mas fic. What's the most special thing to Kurama? Happy Holiday to all fanficcers.


A very Special X'mas gift  
by YYY

Kurama is walking home from his school when he senses demon aura getting close to him. It's a very familiar aura and Kurama can tell who it is at once. "Hello, Hiei." Kurama says. Hiei appears next to him, gives him a letter and says, "Konema wants me to give this to you."

"Thanks." Kurama reads the letter and says, "it's a letter to remind me to get him some of my mother's cookies next time I get to the demon world." O.o

"Konema sent me all the way here to get some damn cookies? I'm going to go back and kill him…" Hiei fumes. ):O

"Wait, Hiei. My mother isn't home to cook so I'm going a restaurant. Do you like to join for lunch me before you go kill Konema?" Kurama asks.

"Sure." Hiei isn't really hungry and he really hates crowd, but he likes to spend time with Kurama.

"So, what do you like to eat?" Kurama asks.

"Vegetable dumplings." Hiei answers.

"Are you just saying that because I like vegetable dumplings?"

"No, I want to have vegetable dumplings."

The two heads to the restaurant. They keep bumping into people cause the street is very crowded. Hiei asks a little frustrated, "How come the street is so busy?"

"They are doing X'mas shopping." Kurama answers.

"X'mas shopping?"

"Yes, it's a human tradition to give their love ones gifts during X'mas."

As Kurama and Hiei pass through a crystal shop, the shopkeeper calls, "Schuichi-san!"

"Hi." Kurama smiles to the shopkeeper.

"We got the crystal angels that you like. Do you want to talk a look at them?" The shopkeeper asks. Hiei looks at the shop window and see abunch of crystal angels hanging there.

"You like those?' Hiei asks.

"Yes, I was thinking about getting one for myself." Kurama answers.

The two of them arrive at the restaurant and sit down at a table. "You food will be ready really soon." Says the waitress after she takes their order.

"Thank you." Kurama smiles. Hiei stands up and says, "I need to go get something, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Kurama watches as Hiei disappears.

Hiei reappears a couple of minutes later. He gives Kurama a box and says, "Here, this is for you."

Kurama opens the box and smiles, "you got me a crystal angel!"

"I can tell you wanted one. You didn't go into the store and get one because the store is crowded and you knew I hate crowd, right?" Hiei asks.

"This is a wonderful X'mas present." Kurama says happily. The fox demons looks so sweet, Hiei can't help but blushes a little.

"There were a lot of humans trying to get those crystal angels. By the time you went back all the angels might be gone." Hiei says.

"I was afraid that the angels would be sold out when I got back. I waited a whole week for this shipment. They sold out last two times when I was there."

"I'm glad I went back to get it for you then."

"Thank you, Hiei, for getting this for me even though you hated crowd. I'll take very good care of this special gift." Kurama says as he puts the crystal into his picket.

Hiei is happy that he got Kurama something special.

About a week after Hiei have lunch with Kurama, Konema asks Hiei to deliver letter to Kurama again. (I think Konema asks Kurama for chocolate cake this time, what do you think?)

"Since when did I become a postman?" Hiei asks as he heads to the human world. It's late at night in human world, and when Hiei arrives at Kurama's house, Kurama is already sleeping.

"I'll just leave the letter next to him." Hiei thinks. He opens the window to Kurama's room and sees a couple of crystal angels hanging there. Each of them has a little piece of paper handing under it that reads 'to Shunchi, from (signature)'. Hiei remembers the signatures are the name of the teenagers in Kurama's school.

It figures that if Kurama wants something, people will get in lines to get it for him. Someone in school must have found out Kurama likes the crystal angel and spreads the news. Upon hearing the news, everyone rush to get crystal angels for Kurama. The red hair fox must have dozens of angels by now. "And I thought I got the kitsune something special." Hiei mutters.

The fire Demon looks at all the angels hanging there and suddenly realizes something.

"The angel I got him is not here, where is the angel I gave him?" Hiei thinks. He hops into Kurama's room and looks around. There is an angel hanging on the top of Kurama's bed.

"Can it be?" Hiei walks up to Kurama's bed to look at the angel, but it's not the one that that's Hiei brought either. There is a piece of paper under it that says 'from mother'.

"His mother got him one too? No way Kurama will like the angel from me more than the angel from her." Hiei says.

Kurama stirs in his bed. The Fox demon didn't button his shirt, and Hiei can sees Kurama's creamy chest. Hiei blushes and tries to look away when he sees something sparkly on Kurama's chest.

"What's that?" Hiei looks down and sees an angel hanging around Kurama's neck.

IT'S THE ANGEL FROM HIEI.

Kurama puts the angel on his necklace so the angel will always around him no matter where he is.

Hiei beams. He leans forward and kisses the angel on Kurama's chest. The fire demon caresses Kurama's hair and whispers a 'good night' before heading out of the window.

Kurama's angels sparkle under the moonlight.

The End.

Thanks for reading! Happy Holiday.


End file.
